clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Petrello "Petey" DePeplesham
Player: Gehrig Age: 38 Lifepaths: City Born, Moneylender, Merchant, Magnate Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # Rockwell MacArthur, one of my bodyguards, is being blackmailed by persons unknown, and he's being annoyingly tight-lipped. He did mention that it's an underground player in Greymist, so it's likely a problem he picked up pretty recently. I'll have to investigate and deal with this so that my team can be as clear-headed as possible, especially since it's election season. # I've hired Zak to kill Jonsland. He'll probably need me to fill in some details and run reconnaissance through mutual financial contacts. I'll need to reconnect with a few of them and see if any have reservations about Ernest going off...reservation, if you will. The more info I gather, the more that my 30%-off assassination purchase will happen successfully. #I'm pulling comfortably ahead in the polls, but it's possible that Valitova could make the stars align in her favor. I'll need to keep stumping, and probably need to grease some rich wheels a little further in Northgate and greater Crowstead if I'm to secure things. I'll need to find some older money to hobnob with, and hopefully make a good impression. Beliefs (resolved) Amelia and I are going to have to get some of the Valmen on our side. As Master of Coin, I've been facilitating the publicizing of assets to entice them financially; we need to go and talk to them and propose an offer that they can't...well...shouldn't refuse. Ernest has been selling weapons to Black Briar. Good luck tearing him away from such a lucrative contract; that man makes *me* look like a saint. Ernest and I are going to be co-funding "the King's army," as he calls it, so let's see if I can't loosen up his lips after a while and get him to change contracts. If not, I may have to have him dealt with--maybe ZakZazel has an opening? My attempts to contact Azazel showed me that most of my criminal contacts have dried up. R.I.P. Arbor and Huntington. I don't want to just be limited to Boris for my criminal element, especially since he's too busy being whatever volatile ruler he fashions himself as this week. But I'll need to keep him close. Why don't I start meeting regularly with him in his bar, now that he and Roxanne have smoothed things over? I'll learn more about him, get him less paranoid toward me, and if I prove to him that I can help him out, I can start networking through his Bratva folks. Added bonus: this gives me a bit of a Ruthinian edge, which would help me get to know my hopefully future Northgate constituents.On the subject of Ernest, I think Amelia and her leafborne friends are going to prove quite useful. She and I need to have a sit-down and coordinate those buddies of hers--what motivates them? Money? Do they want weapons? Because they're about to get a shitload. If they ambush Ernest's out-of-town shipments and cinch off Black Briar's main weapons supply, that will give them what they want, slow down BB, and keep the conflict out of our borders for that much longer. I've been bettering myself over the last few months and working on my political influence. How am I going to rectify the differences between myself and Amadeus if we're working together, especially since Valitova is ostensibly a better fit for that naïve hippy? I'm giving my big speech soon, and I'll need to make sure I bring enough fence-sitters to my side. In order to impress the Northgate voting populace, I'll shuttle the money I've earned from my new Greymist assets to Northgate and invest in some profitable "public works." That money will go back to my holdings in Greymist, of course; whether it happens after November or after a few years depends on how the election goes. I will contact Ernest Jonsland, an old financial affiliate from my days at the markets. He's a weapons dealer who specializes in bulk transactions, and rumor has it he has a new exclusive contract with Blackbriar. Given our history, I should be able to butter him up enough to buy an in with her and get a sense of what she wants from him with all those weapons. Good ol' Ernest never operates without a local insider, which means someone in Blackbriar's chain of command has to be somewhere in Crowstead. Let's see if I can't nip that in the bud. I managed to get my hands on some juicy Greymist business, with a connection to Amelia Morel to boot. I'm going to have to help her sell some of the assets she acquired in the coup to their "rightful owners," as she says, in order to further the connection between our families and establish goodwill. After all, if things don't work out in Northgate, Papa Shep and I could always use a backup financial romping ground. I will coordinate a search with the pro-Morel rebel faction to find the true heir to Greymist. Should I encounter her, I will help to reinstate her in order to keep the line-of-succession paradigm functional. I have given Boris my family's contact information if he should find himself in Northgate. The next step for me is to offer financial protection and potential investments into his whoremongering from the less savory family accounts--after we finish our coup, of course. For the time being, because we're handling different aspects of the liberation, it is imperative that we not be seen together, just in case. I will use whatever means I can--including extortion if necessary--to infiltrate Greymist law enforcement and develop a list of suspected pro-Morel rebels. Under the guise of Northgate-nobility-backed interrogation, I will offer financial backing to these rebels in exchange for secrecy and influence in the government that would rise from the ashes. The Vals likely haven't invested in proper document security. It occurs to me that I could doctor the deeds, charters, and other such documents to ensure that Morel's right to rule can be legally proven enough to win the fence-sitters among the general populace. If I can spin it such that the Vals are blamed for sabotaging the local government, this will help advance my political career if I'm seen as a whistle-blower. That Greymist thing just went topsy-turvy. I'll need to contact Papa Shep and see where he's at with this--what exactly am I to do to minimize damage here? I get the feeling I'm going to have to burn a little social grace to cover up my part in the chaos. Instincts # There's no deal I can't spin in my favor, no matter how stacked against me. # I always try to be at the service of all my betters--you never know how political tides will change. # If I see a means of cementing my family's good name abroad, I will take it. Traits * Self-Satisfied 1 * Greedy * Affinity for Business * Pennywise 1 * Mind for Small Details 1 * Keen Sense of Humor 1 Artha Fate: 8 Persona: 9 Deeds: 1 Stats & Attributes 9M 13P Wounds Skills Gear, Contacts, Reputations, Spells Contacts: Reputation: Spells: Skills Being Learned Category:PC